The One You Love
by Super Saiyaman III
Summary: What happens when Bulma and ChiChi get fed up with their husbands not paying attention to them? Wait and see...Chapter 14 up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I am an avid DBZ fan and this is my first fan fic. This has Goku & ChiChi and Vegeta & Bulma as married couples. This takes place during the first year of peace after the Kid Buu saga. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit has been gained from it.

The One you Love

Time seemed to pass slowly in West City. It had been a year since the last disaster and all was going well. Capsule Corps was again ranked first in all the financial magazines. It seemed that their products, and their profits, could only go up. While on the countryside, a small family went about their business raising children, growing up and loving life. Things after the Buu crisis were good in the world, and everything was back to normal

"VEGETA! GET YOUR LAZY SAIYAN ASS OUT OF THAT GR THIS INSTANT!"

"GOKU! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW..."

(Like I said everything was back to normal)

"What do you want woman? Can't you see I'm busy?" Vegeta yelled through the walls of the Gravity Room, never slowing down from his training.

"Aww, but ChiChi..." Goku whined, "I have to go train with Uub. I promised him..."

"What about your family? What about ME?" Both Bulma and ChiChi said at the same time, even though they were nowhere close to each other. Both got some lame answer and both turned around fuming and left their husbands behind. Neither man took much notice of this fact.

(A few hours later)

"I tell you ChiChi, I just don't know what to do about that man! He won't do anything around the house, he won't get a job, and he won't stop bitching at me! I should be doing the bitching in this house! All he does is train, train, train! I should get him his own railroad track he trains so much."

"Well, at least your Saiyan stays at home. Mine wanders off to who knows where to train some kid we don't even know! And what's worse, he's got one of his own right here at home who asks about his daddy everyday. What am I supposed to tell him Bulma? 'Sorry dear, but you are not as important to your father as another boy who is not even related to us?'."

"I know what you mean, ChiChi. Trunks doesn't even seem to care whether he has a father anymore. He gets more and more like Vegeta everyday, but not in a good way."

"Is there anything good about Vegeta anyway?"

"Of course there is! If there weren't I would have never married him and had his child. What were you thinking ChiChi?"

"Whoa. Easy Bulma, I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed and that came out. I apologize. I know you love Vegeta, just as much as I love my Goku. It's just so..."

"...frustrating. I know. I'm sorry I blew up like that ChiChi. I think this whole situation with Vegeta is just getting to me. And the worst part is, I don't even know if he cares."

"Same with Goku. He's so carefree about everything I don't even know if...if...we matter to him anymore. WAAAHH!" (ChiChi breaks down and cries on the phone)

(Sobbing) ChiChi...ChiChi...don't cry...or you'll make me...WAAAHH!...(sob, sob) What...What's the matter with them ChiChi? When did we become last in their lives?...ah...ah...WAAAHH!

(calming down) Bulma...(sob, sob)...now...don't cry Bulma...maybe...maybe it's a Saiyan thing...(sob)...maybe...it's...something we just have to...learn to live with...(sighs)

(slowly getting furious)"...Well I won't have it...(sob)...I am Bulma Briefs and I do not settle. I never have and I never will. I will find a way to win back my rightful place in my man's life; even if it kills me."

(voice getting stronger)"(sob)...You...you're right Bulma. I will fight to get my Goku's love back, even if I have to beat it into him with my frying pan!"

Bulma was kind of taken back by what ChiChi said. It was a rather unorthodox way of putting it, but then they both had very unorthodox husbands.

(Bulma talking to herself) "There must be a way that we can fight our way...THAT'S IT!" Bulma yelled, scaring ChiChi half to death.

"BULMA! STOP YELLING LIKE THAT! YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!"

(speaking in a very soft voice) "I will talk softer if you do too"

(realizing her previous tone of voice) "Oh...heh heh, sorry."

"Listen ChiChi, what is the one thing Saiyans love more than anything?"

"Food?"

"Well...yes, but besides that? What is rooted deeply into their nature?"

"Being bossy and obnoxious? No wait, that's not Goku. Being lazy? Training?"

(Getting tired of the endlessness of the conversation) "FIGHTING. Saiyans love to fight. They love to get stronger and look for stronger opponents to fight with."

"Oh yeah, that. So?"

"So?" That's how we get them back! We make ourselves just as strong as they are and give them a reason to stay close to us!"

"Huh, Bulma? Have you flipped your lid? How can we be as strong as them? Krillin is the most powerful human on Earth and he doesn't even come close to the level of power those two husbands of ours have. How are **we** going to...? (then, realization reached ChiChi's brain)

(Both women at the same time) "The Dragonballs!"

"We can wish ourselves to be as strong as they are and then they would not be able to ignore us anymore" Bulma said, sporting an evil grin that ChiChi would never see.

"But Bulma, what if we can't control all that power? I mean, we're talking global-level damage we could do. I don't know about this..."

"It's ok ChiChi. As soon as our wishes are granted those two are sure to sense something has happened and look for the most powerful beings in the planet, other than themselves. Then they will have to stay and train us so that we don't hurt ourselves or others. It's brilliant!" (giggles insanely)

(sweatdropping and blinking rapidly) "Bulma, I really do think you have lost it this time...but I'm with you. Maybe then we'll be able to teach those men a lesson not to make us, their wives, aside. Hell hath no fury..."

"...as a couple of women with the Dragonballs." (finished Bulma). "Come on ChiChi; I still have my Dragon Radar. We can find the Dragonballs within a day if we both look for them. I'll be right over to pick you up."

"I'll be waiting Bulma. Bye"

(A few more hours later)

"Vegeta...VEGETA!..." Goku pounded on the door to the GR but the Saiyan prince did not pay any attention to the sound. He was that concentrated on his training.

He did pay attention though when the GR door was ripped open by the wild-haired Saiyan and the Gravity returned to normal, making Vegeta fly through the wall of the GR that he was facing.

"KAKKARROTTTTT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The prince flared to Super Saiyan 2 and glared daggers at his long-time opponent.

Likewise powering up to SS2, Goku spoke "Don't even try it Vegeta. We both know the only thing we'll accomplish is destroying Capsule Corps and think what Bulma will do to you about that." Goku smiled evilly.

Pushing away the mental picture of a very enraged Bulma, Vegeta retorted "And what would your onna do to you if she knew the fight that destroyed Capsule Corps was started by you, hmm?" Vegeta stood tall with his arms crossed and sported his trademark smirk.

Goku squirmed at the thought of having an angry ChiChi to contend with, especially after that morning's upset and powered down. Having proven his point and established his superiority, Vegeta did likewise.

"That's just what I came here for. I haven't seen ChiChi all day."

"So? What does that have to do with me? I don't have her!" Vegeta said disgustedly.

"I know that Vegeta. But I thought that maybe she had come over and was with Bulma but I haven't seen Bulma either." Goku lowered his gaze to his twiddling thumbs while talking to Vegeta.

At this statement, Vegeta quickly turned around and did a scan of the premises. He did not find Bulma's ki signature, or Trunks' for that matter. Although he would never show it, he was worried about his family. He grunted.

"The onna must have taken the brat out shopping. I swear, if that boy spent as much time training with me as he does doing stupid human things with his mother, he would have already beaten you and your brats and taken over this world." Vegeta had a gleam of pride in his eyes as he visualized his statement in his mind.

"Soooo, do you think we should look for them?" Goku asked innocently.

Turning around in exasperation Vegeta said "No! I won't go flying around looking for the onna! If she wants me, she knows where to find me. Vegeta turned around to go back to the GR only to realize that it did not work anymore. "Kakkarrot! You broke my GR. I'm going to kill you!"

Goku thought for awhile and then an idea seemed to materialize in his otherwise vacant skull. "I have it! Since the GR is broken, maybe we should look for Bulma so she can fix it!"

Strangely enough, this made sense to Vegeta. "You know, Kakkarrot, sometimes you amaze me...but most of the time your stupidity just irritates me. Let's go find our onnas. I'm getting hungry and I don't feel like going hunting today."

(Still more hours later)

"Damn it Kakkarrot! We have been all over this Kami-forsaken area and still no sign of the onnas! I'm getting..."

"...worried Vegeta? I never would have pictured you as the type!"

"...aggravated, infuriated, annoyed to genocidal levels. Does that sound more like my type?" Vegeta said sneering at Goku, then humphing and looking at a different direction.

After smiling a little to himself, Goku turned around and tried to scan for his wife and friend, but found nothing.

"Where could they be...?"

(just as late but somewhere else)

"Ok ChiChi, we did it! We collected all the dragonballs. Now, let's make our wish."

"I don't know Bulma. This still doesn't feel right. What if we get the wish wrong? What if we can't control the power? What if...?"

"What if we worry about that if it happens?" Said Bulma, slightly annoyed.

ChiChi quieted down and Bulma continued.

"Nothing's going to go wrong ChiChi, I promise"

"I've heard that before" whispered ChiChi, narrowin her eyes in mock indignation.

"And I heard that! Quit whining and get over here so we can call Shenlong"

After the required invocation, the skies turned black and the Eternal Dragon came forth

"Who summons Shenlong?" the dragon boomed.

Still not used to the sight of the dragon both women were hugging each other tightly in fear, neither one wanting to speak.

"WELL! MAKE YOUR WISH!"

At the command Bulma stepped forward to complain

"H...hey! What do you mean "your wish?". We're supposed to get two wishes.

"SILENCE" the dragon bellowed, scaring Bulma into ChiChi's arms again. The dragon continued, "Too long have I been a servant of you humans and your preposterous wishes. Now I will decide who gets two wishes and who gets only one. Do you have a problem with THAT!"

Both Bulma and ChiChi squeaked out "n..nn..nno."

"Good! Now, make your wish and be quick about it!"

Gathering up courage, Bulma stepped forward to make the wish, all the while thinking how to phrase it so both her and ChiChi would become as strong as their husbands.

"That's it!" Bulma squealed, sporting a mad grin. "I know how to word the wish."

"Then do so, NOW!"

"Yessir, mister Shenlong sir." Bulma said almost incoherently. Then composing herself she spoke:

"Shenlong, I wish for you to give both of us the same powers as our respective husbands."

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL" The Eternal Dragon boomed again while he disappeared and the dragonballs scattered throughout the Earth again.

After the dragon had left, both women lifted up their eyes to see the sky returning to normal.

"That's funny," said Bulma, "I don't feel any stronger"

"Now that you mention it, I don't either" said ChiChi

"I wonder if it didn't work. I mean, Shenlong said the wish was granted. Could he have been mistaken?"

"Bulma Briefs! Are you telling me that I just spent a whole day running around gathering those filthy dragonballs and all I have to show for it is a midday light show!" ChiChi yelled, starting to get angry.

"Well excuse me. You said you didn't even want to come! So why did you? I'll tell you why! Because you can't keep your man interested long enough that he has to leave home to find something else to do!" Bulma started getting angry, a vein showing itself on her forehead.

"WHAT? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU LITTLE WHORE! AT LEAST I DIDN"T MARRY A MASS MURDERER WHO TRIED TO KILL EVERYONE ON EARTH!" At this ChiChi started getting really hot under the collar.

"Whore? WHORE! LISTEN HERE BITCH, VEGETA MAY HAVE BEEN A MASS MURDERER, BUT AT LEAST HE LEARNED BETTER, NOT LIKE THAT IMBECILE OF A HUSBAND YOU'VE GOT. HE COULDN'T FIND HIS WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG WITHOUT BLOWING IT UP!" Bulma also started to get really flustered.

Both women were staring down the other, looking ready to fight. Of course, neither of them cared to acknowledge the brilliant golden auras around both of them, or the ground shaking and breaking apart, or the vegetation around them being scorched by the intense heat they were producing. They were both at Super Saiyan level power, without the radical changes their husbands underwent. Of course, all they cared about right at that instant was on winning the argument over the other one.

"Oh, that's it!" said a very angry ChiChi. "My husband saved your sorry ass several times even before he was my husband, and I am NOT going to let you insult him like that!" ChiChi yelled and got into a fighting stance.

Bulma took a step back but then, in her rage, raised her arms into a fighting position and spat back "I don't care if you know martial arts ChiChi. I'm going to bitchslap you until you take back what you said about Vegeta!"

"Bring it!" said ChiChi with an evil grin on her face. She knew Bulma wouldn't stand a chance against her. Bulma swallowed and lunged herself at ChiChi.

Both women started punching and kicking and generally trying to beat the crap out of the other. They didn't notice it but they were fighting at super speed, throwing punches and kicks faster than the eye can follow. To them, however, they were fighting at normal speed. It wasn't until Bulma took it to the next level that they noticed something was different.

Bulma, becoming angry felt a sudden warmth in her hands which kept getting hotter. Pretty soon she got frustrated of not landing a punch on ChiChi, balled her hands into fists and yelled in rage, powering up even more. Glaring daggers at her opponent she did a double punch and, instinctively, shouted:

"BIG BANG ATTACK"

At this, a strong current of energy shot out of her hands and kept growing and growing until ChiChi realized what she was seeing. Also by instinct, she cupped her hands to the side and yelled...

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!"

The small light between her hands grew larger and larger until it became a massive fireball aimed right at Bulma's attack. The two attacks collided causing an explosion which knocked both women unconscious but did not harm them.

On the other side of the world (or so it seemed) the two pure-blooded Saiyans quickly turned around when they felt the massive surge in two kis and then the concussive force of the two blasts. What intrigued them the most was that each attack's energy signature was very similar to their own signature moves.

"Vegeta, did you feel that?" asked Goku, still shocked.

"Let's go. We can look for the women later!" Vegeta briefly answered before blasting off in the direction of the blasts.

Goku took Vegeta's cue and quickly caught up with the Saiyan prince. "So, what do you think? Androids?"

"Idiot! Androids don't have ki signatures. No, they're living beings...at least for now!" Vegeta smirked and then sped off, leaving Goku behind once more. Goku frowned at Vegeta's remark and moved to intercept the other Saiyan.

Getting in front of Vegeta Goku said, "Vegeta, stop!"

"What do you want, you third-rate baka?"

"Vegeta, just because we sensed great power it doesn't mean that it's here to hurt us. Maybe we should check it out first, instead of blasting whatever it is when we see it."

"This planet has a reputation for getting powerful visitors bent on destroying it. What do you think it's here for? A vacation!"

"But we don't even know what it is..."

"...they are. I felt two kis." Smirking at the younger Saiyan's confused look, Vegeta took off again in search of this new threat. It took Goku a few seconds to realize Vegeta had moved on and followed his trail.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is chapter 2. I do not own Dragonball Z.

Last time on The One You Love: ChiChi and Bulma wished for the same powers as their husbands. After the dragon granted their wish, though they didn't notice anything different. They both got into an argument and started beating each other, oblivious to the power they were putting out, until they were both unconscious. Their husbands, however, did notice two powerful kis and are on their way to investigate.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit has been gained from it.

The One you Love Ch2

"I know I felt those kis around here" scowled Vegeta.

"Maybe they didn't like it here and went home?" said Goku, innocently enough to annoy Vegeta.

"You...never mind. You're not worth me wasting my breath Kakkarrot."

"What do you mean Vegeta? Do you have any idea where they went"

This irked Vegeta, for as much of an annoyance as Goku was he hated not having the answers more. Then something occurred to him.

"The kis just suddenly disappeared after a large surge of power. It could be that they were fighting each other and decimated each other." Then, turning to the other Saiyan Vegeta commanded. "Kakkarrot, make yourself useful and look for any dead bodies around that area;" he said pointing to the west. "I will look this way. If those two kis destroyed each other then there must be some remains."

"Hey, Vegeta? If they're dead, why are we still looking for them? There's no reason for us to."

Vegeta had to admit Goku was right. However, his pride banned him from agreeing with a lower class Saiyan; he was the prince and he was right and his command was law"

"I know it must be painful for you, but think Kakkarrot! If we find those remains we can find out what we may be up against, if there are more of them"

"Oooh. I get it now. Geez Vegeta, you're smarter than I thought" said Goku.

"That's why I'm a prince and you're just a third-class peon! Now go, before I give you a nudge with a Final Flash"

Making a mock curtsy Goku said "right away, oh prince..." and then stuck his tongue out at Vegeta. Fortunately, Vegeta was already on his way; otherwise half the planet might have been destroyed in the prince's wrath.

(somewhere out on the grassy fields)

"Ohhh. My head. What...what happened" ChiChi was slowly regaining consciousness from the previous battle. However, she did not remember much about it. Gathering herself up, she started dusting her dress off.

"How did I get so dirty? And what was I doing out here any...Bulma" seeing her friend lying on the ground unconscious, ChiChi ran to her side. "Bulma!BULMA! Get up, get up! What happened? Who did this to you? Why is there never help around when you need it? Help. HELP. HEEELLLLPPP" ChiChi was going hysterical trying to wake Bulma up and trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Ok ChiChi. Calm down" she said to herself, as she took in deep breaths. "Now, what were we doing before. I remember getting mad with Goku, going to visit Bulma, then Bulma had some kind of crazy idea...ohhh, what was it? It had something to do with Goku and Vegeta but I can't remember what"

Tending to her still friend, ChiChi held Bulma's head to her chest and looked around the area to see what could possibly had happened.

"Look at all the damage, and...why are those trees burned" ChiChi said, slowly starting to formulate an idea of what could have happened. Then it came to her...

"Those two Saiyan clowns! They must have been sparring and they did all this. But why would we...I'M GOING TO KILL THEM...we probably came here to get them back home and one of their blasts must have knocked us out. Ooooh, when I get my hands on Goku he is going to wish he had stayed in Otherworld" Just then, Bulma started waking up.

"Hmm...Chi...Chi?...What...where am I? Why am I on the ground" then, looking at ChiChi's stern gaze Bulma asked "...and why do you look like you're going to kill someone" Then Bulma freaked out and screamed "ChiChi! Don't kill me, please! I didn't know the wish wouldn't work. I didn't mean what I said about Goku, I swear" Bulma screamed while covering her head with her hands.

ChiChi snapped back to reality and finally remembered what Bulma and her had been doing earlier. "Wish? That's right. We were looking for the dragonballs to...to...oh kami" Looking around the battleground again, ChiChi remembered glimpses of her all-out fight with Bulma. Realization came to her; they were responsible for the damage!

"Uh, Bulma."

"Yeah...ouch, my head. What hit me"

"Um, Bulma."

"And...why did you seem so upset earlier, ChiChi" Looking around for the first time Bulma said "what...what happened here? Who did this? Are we under attack again? Is it more of Gero's androids? What..." Bulma stopped abruptly when ChiChi put her hand over Bulma's mouth.

"Bulma, shut up and listen. Do you remember what you wished for"

"Mmmm, mmmm. Mwhee mwheechd fwr..." Taking ChiChi's hand off her mouth Bulma repeated herself "We wished to be as strong as Goku and Vegeta, but what does that have to do with... oh kami! Did we do this? Does this mean the wish worked" said Bulma happily.

"Yes, I think it did" said ChiChi, not very happy at all. "I told you Bulma! This is too much power for us. We don't even know how to use it and look at what we did. We have to be more careful about what we do.

"Yes, you're right ChiChi. C'mon, let's go home before those men decide to eat us out of house and home."

"Wait Bulma. We need to think about this. We need to learn to control these powers. Otherwise we could hurt ourselves or others."

"Yes, you're right. But how do we get used to these powers without Goku or Vegeta finding out about them"

"I thought we wanted them to find out we had powers. I thought that was why we went through all of this" said ChiChi, getting annoyed, her aura starting to flare up. Bulma took notice of this.

"Uh...ChiChi"

"WHAT"

"Ummm, I can see...your aura."

"You can see my what" ChiChi answered before she realized what Bulma was talking about. Then looking about her, she noticed it as well. "Oh my gosh. Bulma, quick how do I turn it off"  
Bulma didn't know how to answer "I...I don't know...how did you turn it 'on'"

"I DON'T KNOW. JUST HELP ME" At this, ChiChi's aura grew even stronger, pushing Bulma backwards, causing her to trip and fall onto the ground.

"BULMAAA" ChiChi's aura kept growing the more she freaked out.

"CHICHI, CALM DOWN. IT GROWS WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY" Bulma yelled to the top of her lungs, hoping her voice would make it through the hysteria her friend was going through.

(several miles away)

"Kakkarrot. Did you feel that"

"Yes, someone's ki just spiked up. A lot."

"That has to be the strongest ki on the planet right now. Let's go"

Both Saiyans rushed to the source of the ki, not knowing what they would find when they got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I reposted this chapter since I didn't realize it was so short the first time. Here is chapter 3. I do not own Dragonball Z.

Last time on The One You Love: ChiChi and Bulma finally realized that their wish worked. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta are looking for the source of those powerful kis. When ChiChi freaks out about the damage they have caused, she begins to lose control of her power again, while the two Saiyans quickly rush to the scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit has been gained from it.

The One you Love Ch3

"CHICHI. CALM DOWN, OR IT'LL ONLY GET WORSE. ARE YOU LISTENING TO MEEEE" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs, trying to get her friend to power down. She was really scared about what could happen if ChiChi lost control.

"I can't...I can't...oh kami...Goku...GOKU HELLLP" Were the only words that escaped ChiChi's lips followed by an anguished scream of terror. At that moment, ChiChi could only think about her boys, Gohan and Goten. What would happen to them? Who would take care of them. Goku was a kind and patient father, but he did not know the first thing about really caring for two boys. She was needed here but she may not survive this. This realization gave ChiChi courage to fight for the control she so badly needed.

"NO. Power...DOWN" With that, a giant wave of energy shot forth from ChiChi sending Bulma flying backwards and landing on her head anime style, while at the same time, uprooting the nearby trees that were still standing. After the wave passed on ChiChi passed out.

"Well...that could have gone better" said Bulma as she doubled over and fell on her face.

(Meanwhile, a few miles away)

"Now I know there's something of great power on this planet" thought Vegeta with delight. "I will conquer it before Kakkarrot and get stronger. Then I will show that third-class buffoon who is the master here" Vegeta smirked as he thought of his rival lying at his feet, defeated, and continued flying towards the battlefield. All of a sudden, he felt a rush of wind and saw Goku flying much faster than he had ever seen him. Vegeta upped his power to catch up with the younger Saiyan.

"What's the rush? Why are you going so fast? You want to fight it before I do, don't you? Well, that won't happen Kakkarrot! I will be the one to destroy this enemy"

Goku looked grimly at Vegeta. This was enough to incite some concern from the Saiyan prince. His rival only looked back in front of him. When he spoke it was with sorrow and anger and what he said completely took Vegeta by surprise.

"It's ChiChi."

"What? What about the harpy? Did she fall in a ditch and needs you to get her out" At this Vegeta laughed evilly. Goku, however, was not amused.

"Vegeta, I take back what I said about you being smart. Didn't you hear me? I said it was ChiChi; that powerful ki we just felt, I recognized it. It's ChiChi's ki signature but more powerful than I had ever thought possible. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta looked astounded, began to chuckle and then turned serious once again. "Impossible! No human can reach a power level as high as a Super Saiyan. It's just not possible. There is no amount of training that would allow a human to grow that much in power. Nothing! It would have to be an android, or a hybrid or magic...Magic"

"Exactly. The Dragonballs. But why would ChiChi want so much power? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe your onna just wants to beat you to a bloody pulp." Smirking, Vegeta continued. "You know, I would almost like to see that"

Goku was about to respond to Vegeta when the realization of what he had just said kicked in. "Maybe ChiChi does want to give me a good beating. I mean, I have not been home much, because I've been training Uub." Then, a somber look settled onto the Saiyan warrior. "I have been neglecting my family. Maybe ChiChi got tired of it and wished herself strong to get back at me..." Then a shudder went through his back "...as if that frying pan of hers wasn't bad enough (sigh)"

Contemplating his rival and then thinking about the situation, Vegeta commented. "Wait a second, Kakkarrot. It can't be your onna. I mean, I distinctly felt the power of the earlier attacks and one of them felt like my...Final...Flash! NO WAY. NO, IT CAN'T BE. Kakkarrot, how could your onna have found the dragonballs to wish herself stronger by herself"

Thinking about this, Goku innocently said "I don't know"

Vegeta stopped in mid air, becoming irritated at the lower class Saiyan's stupidity.

"Think you moron! She couldn't have! She would have needed a means to locate the dragonballs."

"The dragon radar" Goku realized. "But doesn't Bulma have that…kami..."

"So you finally get it, do you? Both onnas wished themselves stronger to get back at us. Although I don't know what my onna could possibly complain about. After all, she has a Saiyan prince as a mate. That makes her a princess. What more could she want" said Vegeta, very haughtily.

"And when was the last time you treated her like a princess, hmmm" Goku said.

"...I..." (big sweatdrop) Vegeta couldn't answer. He had never treated Bulma like a princess. He always thought she was beneath him. However, if she was so inferior, why did he choose her as a mate? Slowly, Vegeta realized how deep his feelings for Bulma really went and the mistake he had been making in treating her so poorly. Affirming his resolve, he commanded "we have to find them, NOW" as he sped off in the direction of the last burst of ki followed by Goku. Each Saiyan thinking to himself:

"I'm coming ChiChi"

"I'm coming Bulma"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Here is chapter 4. I do not own Dragonball Z.

Last time on The One You Love: Goku Vegeta have identified the kis as belonging to their mates; this has elicited some deep thinking about their relationship with their wives and are on the way to them. Meanwhile, ChiChi started losing control of her power but was able to keep it in check for her family's sake. Bulma is now taking care of an unconscious ChiChi.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit has been gained from it.

The One you Love Ch4

"Oh man. I never realized that ChiChi would be so upset with me that she would use a wish from the dragon" said an anguished Goku.

"Hmmf. If that onna of mine has become powerful, there'll be no end to her bitching" then, thinking a little more the Saiyan prince said "Of course, she would make a better sparring partner than you."

"But I'm the most powerful man in the universe! How could she be a better sparring partner" said Goku, feeling kind of slighted.

"Getting jealous, are we? Kakkarrot, you may have been Bulma's friend for many years, but you don't have to live with her day in and day out. Let me tell you, she can be as ruthless and bloodthirsty as me; if we were to spar, she would go all out and actually try to kill me. Now, THAT would be a challenge."

Reflecting on Vegeta's words, Goku considered that ChiChi would make a great sparring partner as well. After all, she was already the strongest woman in the world. Goku also thought about the other benefits of having a super-powerful wife; no longer would he have to be so careful around her, he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally injuring her, she would be able to depend less on him and more on herself (not that she didn't anyway, but being super strong comes in handy every now and then). That would also make their time alone that much more interesting.

Goku got a glazed look on him, but Vegeta didn't notice. The prince was too busy smirking while imagining the sparring sessions his wife and he would have. Oh, how he would enjoy torturing her in the GR; and, if it ever broke again, he could say it was her fault as well. It was brilliant! It may also spice up their night life as well. Vegeta's eyes opened even further and put more speed into his flight, eager to reach his mate.

(Meanwhile, back at the charred battlefield)

Picking herself up, Bulma limped over to her friend who was slowly regaining consciousness. "ChiChi...ChiChi!...Wake up. I want to go home."

Barely opening her eyes, ChiChi said "...Goku...is that you...just...five more minutes daddy...unngh..." she passed out again.

"Oh brother" sighed Bulma. Slowly, she put ChiChi's arm around her neck and tried to lift her up to the waiting capsule plane. She had no choice but to dump ChiChi head first into the back seat, wobble herself into the driver's seat and start the plane towards Capsule Corporation.

After the two women were on their way, and the plane was but a speck, the two Saiyan warriors landed at the site. Looking around at the charred remains Goku was surprised and Vegeta amused.

"Did..did...ChiChi and Bulma do this" Goku meekly asked to no one in particular.

"Hmmph. I think I would give my woman more credit for this destruction than your mate. It seems like her handiwork" said Vegeta, smirking. If Bulma had gotten this powerful she would most assuredly be a great sparring partner.

Taking flight, Goku surveyed the immediate area for any sign of his wife and friend. "I don't see anyone around here Vegeta. Do you sense anything"

Taking a moment to do a scan of the area, Vegeta retorted "No. There's only the lingering energy of the attacks, but no powerful kis are present."

"Gosh. I wonder where they went" said Goku, wearing an absent-minded expression while lifting his head with his index finger.

Vegeta crossed his arms, lowered his head and closed his eyes, deep in thought. After a few seconds he said "If they just received their powers, then this little spectacle must have taken a lot out of them, as they don't know how to control their abilities yet. I doubt they can even fly." Goku listened attentively as Vegeta continued"Therefore, it makes sense that they would have gone home to rest. Knowing Bulma, as she's the only one who knows how to fly or drive, they would have gone back to Capsule Corporation."

Standing there, looking amazed Goku said "Wow, Vegeta. That all actually makes sense. I never took you for a detective. How did you figure all that out"

"Like I said before, that's why **I**'m the prince and you're the lackey." Vegeta would never testify to the fact that he had picked up some deductive skills from Bulma, but he was thankful he had. This was the best lead they had to go by. "Let's go"

Quickly they both took to the air, heading for Capsule Corp.

A few minutes later, Goku and Vegeta landed at the front door of Bulma and Vegeta's home. Goku was about to knock, but Vegeta (being that he lives there) just barged in.

"WOMAN? WOMAN! WHERE'S MY FOOD"

"Geez, Vegeta! Are you always this loud around here"

"Shut up Kakkarrot! Just because the onna has powers now, doesn't change the fact that I am the prince and she is to serve me. WOMAN!FOOD!NOW"

From upstairs a thunderous voice responded. "GET IT YOURSELF YOU SELFCENTERED BASTARD. I'M SICK"

"See? Everything is normal" said Vegeta. Goku could only look at the prince stupefied.

"...this is normal around here" Goku said under his breath.

"Wait" said Vegeta, looking around suspiciously. "Something's not right here. Something's...missing." Doing a quick scan of the premises, he realized what was wrong. He hurriedly flew up the stairs up to his and Bulma's bedroom and struck the door open. Bulma could only slightly lift her eyes to see who was standing in the door.

"What do you want, Vegeta? I told you I don't feel good..." Bulma said.

With an angry, yet somehow worried face the prince of all Saiyans spoke"Woman, where is the brat"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I really appreciate everyone who's reviewing. It really feels good to know that someone is enjoying my story. Here is chapter 5. I do not own Dragonball Z.

Last time on The One You Love: Goku Vegeta are rushing to Capsule Corp. where they hope to find their wives and finally get some answers. However, upon reaching C.C. Vegeta makes a startling discovery...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit has been gained from it.

The One you Love Ch5

"What do you mean, Vegeta" Bulma said, quickly sitting up in bed. "Trunks isn't with you? I thought you were training with him."

"No you baka! I told the brat that I was going to train in the GR by myself. When I didn't feel his ki after Kakkarrot destroyed my GR, I..."

"WHAT! You broke the GR AGAIN! Vegeta, I'm going to KILL you" said Bulma, quite enraged looking like she was going to jump at Vegeta's neck in an instant.

Aware of this, the prince stopped her with his right hand and continued"as I was SAYING...when I didn't feel the brat, I thought you would have taken him to do some stupid human things. Apparently that is not the case" Vegeta calmly concluded.

"WELL? Shouldn't you be out there looking for him" Just at that time Bulma's cell phone rang. She moved to answer it as Vegeta continued his speech.

"What for? The kid is a Super Saiyan! There's nothing on this pitiful excuse for a planet that could come close to hurting him...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME WOMAN"

"Uh huh, uh huh...oh dear...oh my...don't worry ChiChi. He'll turn out. I'm sure. Ok, bye." Bulma put down the phone, turned to face Vegeta and then broke down in tears. "Oh Vegeta! It was ChiChi. Goten is missing too. They're both gone" Bulma was getting hysterical. "What do we do? Where could they be? They could be hurt! Maybe someone captured them! What if...what if they're...dead! WAAAHH"

"Kakkarrot, OUT" said Vegeta to Goku, who had just come up when he heard Bulma crying. "I will deal with the onna myself."

As Goku exited the room Vegeta looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then looked down at Bulma's weeping form and merely commanded. "Stop crying woman, now"

Amid sobs, Bulma got incredibly upset at having her feelings not being validated by her husband in this difficult moment. "How can I stop crying, you selfish bastard! My son is missing. I know you don't care about love or family! All you care about is fighting and getting stronger! And for what? So you can look down on all of us. Well, let me tell you something Mr. high and mighty, you already do that"

Vegeta had never seen Bulma like this. She seemed broken, destroyed, in a way none of Vegeta's enemies could ever do. He...felt...sorrow for his wife and thought of his son. Sure Trunks was powerful, but he was still a kid. He could still get into trouble.

Slowly, Vegeta walked towards the still crying Bulma, put his hands on her shoulders and said "Get up" lifting her up to meet his gaze. Then, softening his tone of voice he said "This is no way for a Saiyan princess to behave."

At this comment, Bulma took in deep breaths and started to speak

"Pppp..Princess?...Is that what I am...Vegeta...to you...? A...princess"

Seeing Bulma's eyes regaining their strength, Vegeta smirked "Well, what did you think you were? After all, you are the Saiyan prince's mate..." then, he turned around and started walking towards the door, saying under his breath "...and a worthy mate you are."

This made Bulma positively glow with happiness, but before she could run to her husband and kiss him to death he coldly stated"Now pull yourself together and let's go look for the brat. Kakkarrot is here, so he will help. I'm sure he would like to find his whelp as well." However, when Vegeta went downstairs Goku was nowhere to be found.

Getting ready to search for Trunks, Bulma could not believe how...thoughtful Vegeta had shown himself. As she looked for the right clothes to wear she thought to herself "A princess. He really does think of me as a princess, _his_ princess. I really am very lucky to have Vegeta." Then, reminiscing about the events earlier in the day, she thought with regret "...maybe making that wish was not such a good idea..."

(Meanwhile, at the Son household)

"ChiChi? CHICHI" Goku yelled, looking for his wife. He had overheard Bulma mention ChiChi's name and he thought she might be in trouble, so he instant transmission-ed home to his wife. Frantically looking for her throughout the house, Goku found ChiChi kneeling on the floor by their bed, with her head down, crying.

"ChiChi! What's wrong? Are you ok"

Goku's answer was a very thick frying pan hitting him square in the face. The poor Saiyan didn't know what hit him. He did, however, have a round, red mark that he would notice later.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! I MARRIED A, SELFISH, INCONSIDERATE MONKEY WHO CARES MORE ABOUT FIGHTING THAN HIS FAMILY! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG" In order to emphasize her point, ChiChi gave Goku a second, glancing blow to the head with her frying pan. She missed, and fell on her face, which got her crying again."

Slowly getting back up (reeling from the pain), Goku slowly and carefully approached ChiChi to tap her in the shoulder. She quickly turned around, with hate in her eyes.

This time, Goku was able to catch her hand before the frying pan struck. Goku could not help but notice how strong ChiChi felt compared to just the last time he had seen her...which seemed to be few and far between. It was all he could do to not go Super Saiyan on his wife. ChiChi, however, was not so accommodating. As her anger grew, so did her power level and soon she screamed all out, as her aura pushed everything, including Goku, back against the walls (which weren't faring that much better either). She launched herself against Goku and both went through and out the window, falling to the ground.

Goku was carefully trying to subdue his wife without hurting her. She in turn seemed bent on strangling the poor Saiyan warrior. When Goku realized he was not going to be able to do this the easy way, he flared up to Super Saiyan and tossed ChiChi behind him with a rolling kick. ChiChi merely did a flip in midair and landed safely on her feet. Upon landing, she quickly ran against her husband and began pummeling him at super speed. Goku had no problem keeping up with her, but he was surprised that she was able to fight at this level. She really had gotten stronger and faster, almost as good as he.

Getting frustrated at not being able to land a punch on her man, ChiChi jumped backward, cupped her hands behind her and yelled "KAAA..."

"ChiChi, what are you doing" asked a startled Goku

"...MEEEE...HAAA"

"Oh man...this is going to hurt..." Goku suddenly realized what his loving wife was about to do to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I really appreciate everyone who's reviewing. Please let me know if the story is getting boring or if changes need to be made. Here is chapter 6. I do not own Dragonball Z.

Last time on The One You Love: Vegeta and Bulma are looking for Trunks. Meanwhile, Goku goes home to ChiChi but ends up in a heated (literally) argument with her. Now he is on the receiving end of a Kamehameha from his loving wife.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit has been gained from it.

The One you Love Ch6

"...MEEEE...HAAA"

"KAMEHAMEHA" quickly countered Goku. However, he was not fast enough and ChiChi's wave started gaining ground on him. "Wow" Goku thought"I never knew she knew how to do the Kamehameha." Then, with a gleam in his eye his thoughts continued "She really is something else. I'm sorry I didn't notice it before."

"You...didn't...NOTICE" ChiChi yelled out, completely taking Goku by surprise, which caused him to relax his wave and was completely overtaken by ChiChi's Kamehameha. He was not badly injured, as he was still standing, but he did have some burn marks. Still, he had lived through worse. But would he live through this?

"Huh...honey..." said a still singed Goku.

"KAAA...MEEE...HAAA..."

(really tired) "oh no...not again..."

"MEEE...HAAA"

This time Goku leapt out of the way of the wave, then used instant transmission to teleport behind ChiChi and held her in a half-nelson hold to get her to calm down.

"GOKU...GOKU...LET...ME...GO"

"Not until you calm down sweetheart."

"Calm down?...CALM DOWN!...Goten is gone you jerk! And all you can think of is training Uub."

Though still holding on to ChiChi, realization hit the small part of Goku's brain that handles actual thought. "Wait...Goten's gone? Where is he"

"I don't know. Now let me go so I can go take care of the son you so casually neglect."

At this comment Goku let go of ChiChi and was in a daze. "Neglect? Goten? No...I...I don't...I don't neglect Goten? Do I"

"Then what do you call going off to train some kid, while you have your son waiting for you at home" ChiChi's voice had softened some when she realized Goku was actually paying attention for once.

"But I...I never thought...Goten never said anything..."

"Maybe not to you, but then again you're never home enough to hear what he has to say, are you"

"..."

"But I do have to listen to him. I know how he feels. But you don't care about him, do you? You don't care about any of us..." at this, ChiChi's eyes started to water.

"...yes, I...I do..."

"NO YOU DON'T. All you ever care about is your stupid fighting. Getting stronger, getting ready for the next chance to fight. What about Gohan, huh? He loves you, but he is thankful that he can be there for Pan like you never were for him. Are you listening to me? YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR YOUR CHILDREN...OR ME" At this ChiChi breaks down, falls to her knees and cries.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, a tear escapes Goku, the truth of his wife's words hitting home. He slowly approaches her kneeling form "ChiChi...I..."

ChiChi violently swats Goku's hand away "DON'T TOUCH ME...don't touch me...just...just leave...that's what you're good at..." Chichi continues weeping, holding her head in her hands while Goku takes several steps back.

"You...you're saying...you don't love me...anymore..."

Looking up at her husband, ChiChi said "You don't even know what love is Goku. You never did."

"...no...NO...NOOOOOO" Goku shut his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks, then powered up to Super Saiyan, his aura pushing everything aside, including ChiChi. However, she was strong enough to remain in place.

"See?...even now...you're pushing me away..."

Opening up his tear-filled eyes, Goku looked at his wife and powered down. Then, the mighty Saiyan warrior, who had defeated Frieza, Cooler, and many other powerful enemies, fell to his knees and cried.

Seeing her husband in such a state of disarray, ChiChi looked down and reflected on what she had done. She had broken earth's greatest hero and now he was little more than a quivering mass of flesh. "What have I done"

(Meanwhile, the search for Trunks continues)

"Trunks?...Trunks! Honey, please come home...Trunks?...Trunks! TRUNKS" Bulma called out from her hover car's PA system, while Vegeta flew next to her. "Vegeta, there's no sign of Trunks anywhere. Are you getting anything"

"Would you shut up woman? I'm trying to concentrate"

"Oops. Sorry."

Vegeta thought about his son. With as many warriors as there were on Earth, it was difficult to pinpoint the exact location of a young boy, even one as powerful as Trunks. "He must be suppressing his ki. Either that or he's...unconscious" thought Vegeta as he called out to Bulma. "Let's split up. We'll have a better chance to find him that way."

"Good idea, Vegeta. I'll go East, you go West."

"Right."

"Vegeta..."

"What"

"I love you..."

"...I know..."

With that, both went their separate ways looking for their child.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. I really appreciate everyone who's reviewing. Please let me know if the story is getting boring or if changes need to be made. Here is chapter 7. I do not own Dragonball Z.

Last time on The One You Love: Goku and ChiChi get into a Super Saiyan-level fight over how casually Goku treats his family. The fight ends with ChiChi injured and Goku a broken man. While the couple is trying to pick up the pieces of their relationship, Vegeta and Bulma are still looking for their son.

The One you Love Ch7

"I can't sense the brat, woman. Any luck" Vegeta spoke into the earpiece's microphone to communicate with Bulma.

"None, Vegeta. Vegeta…I'm getting worried. What if…"

"Enough of your nonsense, woman! The brat is fine. He's a Super Saiyan for crying out loud" Bulma held back a quiet sob, which Vegeta's acute hearing picked up. This irritated the Prince, thinking crying a sign of weakness (never mind that he had also done his share of crying in his lifetime). "Woman, quiet down! If you're going to be that weak, then go back home! I will find my son."

At this, Bulma choked back another sob and became angry. "I'm not going anywhere, Vegeta; Trunks is my son too, and I will not rest until I find him" Bulma then cut off communication and resumed her search.

_I know you will_ Vegeta thought. He was relieved to see that his little diversionary tactic had worked. Bulma was a very efficient person when she was determined. However, when she gets emotional she also becomes irrational and is of no use to anyone. That would not help them find Trunks. Content with himself, Vegeta continued looking for Trunks elsewhere.

Meanwhile, ChiChi was approaching a cringing Goku in the midst of their battleground. She had never seen Goku this way. Of course, she also had never spoken to Goku in such a way either. She recalled all the things she said to him:

"You never loved us"

"…pushing me away"

"What about Goten"

"…go away…it's what you're good at…"

Reaching the mound of flesh that was her husband, she stretched out her trembling hand to comfort him but held back out of fear. Fear that her husband would hate her. Fear that he would leave again and never come back. After what felt like an eternity of being so close to him and yet so distant, ChiChi spoke:

"G…Goku?..."

Goku did not answer as he was still kneeling down, with his head on the ground and his arms holding him up. He could still hear ChiChi's words fresh in his mind. Then, in less than a second, he thought he heard Goten say "I…hate…you"

Then talking to no one but himself, Goku started crying again and said"Goten? Son…? My son…hates me." The hulking Saiyan was confused and sad and angry all at once. Then he saw her. He saw ChiChi extending out her hand towards him in what he took to be a menacing manner.

"ChiChi…no…please…don't hate me…don't leave me…I don't want to lose Goten…I don't want to lose you…" Reflecting some more he added "Gohan…Gohan…my boy…I…I…I'm sorry." Then starting to cry again and burying his face into his palms, Goku said "I have never really been a father, have I? Or a husband? At least, not a good one, anyways.

"Goku…" ChiChi spoke "Goku you are a good person…and heavens know that the whole world owes you so many times over. It's jus…"

At this, Goku broke down and cried some more. ChiChi could do nothing more than wrap her arms around her husband and try to comfort him.

Bulma still scoured the air looking for her son, thinking _"Trunks, where are you? Oh, please be okay…!"_

Suddenly, she saw a small, golden light moving up ahead. "Trunks!" Believing it was her son, Bulma rushed towards the light at top speed. "Hold on sweetie, mama's coming!"

The light kept moving away from Bulma at incredible speeds; her vehicle was having trouble keeping up. _"Why is he running from me?"_ she thought. Getting frustrated at this a few seconds later she spoke over the PA system again "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS. STOP RIGHT THERE THIS INSTANT!"

The light stopped for a split second and sped off even faster than before, but still within sight of Bulma. Her ire rising, Bulma yelled out "TRUNKS! Get back here young man! OOOH, TRUNKS YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…!" Hanging up the microphone, Bulma engaged the vehicle's afterburner she had been experimenting with (for just this type of occasion) and held on for dear life as she was pushed back into her seat, her face rippling backwards and her eyes almost sinking back further into their sockets.

The hover car quickly approached the wayward golden light. Then, the light seemed to stop; like it was waiting for its pursuer to catch up. Seeing this, Bulma groggily pushed the button to disengage the afterburner before she shot past her target. The vehicle then came to a complete stop, splatting Bulma's face into the windshield.

"_Thought to self…install…better…braking system…_" Bulma thought this as she slid off the glass and hit her face onto the console… "Ooohhh…Wah!"

"Trunks…when I…get my hands…on you…!" Bulma said while getting up. However, she had just enough time to look up to see her "son" shoot a beam of light towards her. With an anime style face of fear/surprise (big, bulging eyes and pitiful facial expression) that said "why me?" the beam cut through the ship tearing it cleanly in half.

The surprised Bulma stood in mid air looking around her, then looking down and finally screaming her lungs out as she fell towards the sea. However, the golden light flew towards her and caught her a few feet before she hit the water. Scared out of her mind, she hung on to her "savior's" neck. Of course it was at this time that she realized that Trunks did not have as thick a neck as this person. She then opened her eyes in realization and looked on to her ride's face. All she saw was a blank surface. This…thing did not have a face! That was all she could take before she fainted, her captor taking her off into the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. I really appreciate everyone who's reviewing. I do not own Dragonball Z. Please let me know if the story is getting boring or if changes need to be made. Here is chapter 8.

Last time on The One You Love: ChiChi is still trying to snap Goku out of his depression (which she caused, by the way). Elsewhere, the search for Trunks continues. Bulma follows a golden light, which she takes to be SSJ Trunks only to get captured by an unknown adversary.

The One you Love Ch8

Bulma felt the breeze against her skin. There was a tinge of cold but immediately felt enveloped in warmth. She loved it when Vegeta would express his love for her in this way. She felt a closeness to him that he rarely would allow. She embraced his neck and pulled herself closer to him to snuggle. She wanted to feel his muscular chest pressing against her skin…

However, what she felt was harsh, almost metallic in nature. Vegeta's body was rock hard but this felt…different. It felt strong, yet thin and the skin was too smooth to be anything resembling…human?

Bulma quickly opened up her eyes and looked around, feeling the wind hitting her face with a stronger force than before. She looked down and saw that she was speeding above the ocean…without a vehicle?

"AAAAHHHH!"

Then she looked at the face of who she was holding onto but there was none to see. The…thing carrying her did not have a face. This freaked her out even more.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Vegeta! VEGETA! HELLP! Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, while punching and kicking the thing to no avail. "Let me go, you…you THING! Ooooh, my husband is going to tear you apart! Do you know who I am? DO YOU? I am BULMA BRIEFS! BULMA BRIEFS! Do you hear me? Now PUT ME DOWN!"

Showing no emotion, her captor dropped her. Showing much emotion Bulma screamed.

"WAAAAH! Don't put me down! DON'T PUT ME DOWN! HEEELLLP!"

The golden humanoid swooped down and picked her up again, resuming its course.

"vegeta…"

A sudden flash of insight hit Vegeta as Bulma faded into unconsciousness. "Bulma. BULMAAAA!" He turned Super Saiyan and sped off in the direction he had felt his mate's ki signature. However, after a few seconds he could not notice her anymore. He lowered his gaze and thought _"Bulma. Trunks. What's happened to you? Where are you?"_ Then regaining his composure Vegeta yelled "I will find you, if I have to tear this planet apart to do IT! AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" He then took flight towards the last place he felt her presence.

ChiChi felt like taking flight at this moment, seeing her Goku a broken man. ChiChi bit her lip feeling ashamed of what she had done. "Oh, Goku…" she reached out to him but he did not feel her; He was too distraught to feel his wife's touch. This worried her some and tried again to embrace him.

"Goku, honey, I'm sorry. It's going to be ok, it really is…Goku?" He would not answer.

Getting a little frustrated at her caring going unnoticed, ChiChi stated more sternly "Goku? Goku, get up! Goku, we have to look for Goten. Goku? GOKU?"

He just knelt there, a glazed look on his face (although this could have been any other time and he would still have a glazed look on his face). Goku! Get up! I'm serious Goku, we have to look for Goten. Who knows what trouble he's in! GET UP GOKU…!" Her husband's lack of attention really got her really mad. However, that didn't last long…

"**GOOOONNNNGG"**

Poor Goku didn't see what hit him. ChiChi did, though. Out of nowhere she pulled out her trusty Saiyan-proof frying pan and smacked Goku in the back of the head. Goku was laying face down into the ground, arms and legs sprawled as if he had just fallen off the roof (which happens more often than not, even though he can fly :P). A few seconds later he got up, rubbing the huge lump in the back of his head.

"AAAAWWWWW. CHICHI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? THAT REALLY HURT…!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME, GOKU!"

"…sorry ma'am…" Goku said, frightened.

"That's better. Now then, have you finally snapped out of your self-pity?"

"…no…?" Goku sat cross-legged, playing with his index fingers and looking like a scolded child.

"WHAT!"

Then Goku got up and struck several poses that would make Saiyaman cringe. "AARRGGHH…I…I mean…yes, yes I have ChiChi!"

"Good. Now, can you try to find Goten with that…sensing thing you do?"

"Sure thing ChiChi." Goku became more serious and concentrated intently on seeking Goten's ki signature. After a few minutes though, he became disappointed.

"What? Goku, why are you stopping? Have you found Goten?"

"ChiChi…I don't know how to tell you this…but I can't find Goten's ki signature anywhere."

ChiChi bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "What…what does that mean Goku? Is he…is he…?"

Knowing what his wife was referring to, Goku said "I can't tell, ChiChi. He could be unconscious, or something could be blocking his ki, or he could be…"

"DON'T SAY IT GOKU! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! MY LITTLE BOY IS ALRIGHT…my little boy is…alright…" ChiChi then fell to her knees and started crying, much like Goku had been doing shortly before.

Now it was Goku's turn to comfort his wife. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and reassured her "ChiChi, just because I can't feel him doesn't automatically mean something's happened to him. There are many things that could be hiding his ki, especially if he's not powered up. We'll find him, I know we will…"

Looking up from sobbing, ChiChi looked at Goku with tears in her eyes "do you think so, Goku? Do you think we'll find him?"

His gaze into her beautiful black eyes seemed to calm and reassure her even more. "I promise you, ChiChi. We'll find him." Then, he broke the tense moment with one of his famous Son grins, his arm behind his head. "C'mon ChiChi. Have I ever broken a promise?"

Smiling a bit, she slowly raised herself up. Wiping a tear away she said "No. You've never broken a promise Goku." She then embraced him. Taking a step back and looking into his innocent, beautiful eyes she kissed him, long and hard, like it was the last kiss they would ever share.

Slowly breaking the kiss, she took a step back and put her hand behind her head looking down and said "Ahh…heh heh…sorry Goku…it's just that…"

He took a giant step forward and embraced her again and kissed her even deeper and longer than before. He then hugged her like he would never let her go. In fact, that's exactly how it felt to ChiChi after the first ten seconds

"Oh Goku…"

Twenty seconds

"Goku…hmm"

Thirty seconds

"Humm, Goku…"

Forty seconds

"Goku…hey Goku!"

One minute

"GOKU, get off of me. I can't breathe"

"Huh…oh…heh heh…sorry ChiChi. I guess I got carried away."

Softening her face some, ChiChi said "It's fine Goku. You just surprised me. I wasn't expecting that after…after all I said."

Goku then looked solemn again and turned around, ChiChi thinking that he was mad at her. "No ChiChi. You were right. I have not been a good husband or father…I'm sorry. But…do you…do you thing you can…still love me…?"

Tears welling up in her eyes again, ChiChi ran to her husband and hugged him from behind "Of course I love you, Goku. I always have. You are a great husband and father…I just wish you were around more often."

"I'm sorry ChiChi. I guess I just get too caught up in training and fighting. I didn't mean to neglect Goten, Gohan…or you."

"I know, I know" she said, softly caressing his right cheek. "It's not your fault, you know; you have those pesky Saiyan genes that make you want to fight all the time. I guess fighting is in your blood, whether I like it or not (big sigh), same as Gohan and Goten…" at Goten's name, ChiChi started tearing up again.

"We'll find him ChiChi. We **will** find Goten. C'mon." Goku started flying, expecting her to follow him. He stopped abruptly when ChiChi yelled at him.

"Hey Goku! Get back here! How am I supposed to go with you if I can't fly?"

Blinking for a few seconds, realization reached Goku's tiny mind. "You…can't fly? I mean, what with the Kamehameha and all…I thought you would have mastered flying already?"

"Wait. How did you…oh, yeah" ChiChi blushed, as she recalled her earlier encounter with Goku "…heh heh…I did kind of let loose back there, didn't I?" Now she had her hand behind her head in a small smile.

"I'll say. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Super Saiyan back there…" Then Goku looked behind ChiChi and suddenly smiled weakly "ah…heh heh…ChiChi…you asked the dragon to give you powers, right?"

Looking a little ashamed she said, "huh…yes…bad idea, huh?"

"Huh…how did you…I mean…hmmm…how did you word the wish…exactly…?"

"Well…I didn't…Bulma did…I mean…"

"Hmmm, do you…remember how she worded it?"

ChiChi closed her eyes, thinking back to that moment. "I think she said 'give us the same powers as our respective husbands'. Yeah, that's what she said. Why Goku?"

"Well, Vegeta said that there's no way for a human to reach the level of power a Saiyan can, so the only way for you and Bulma to get the same powers as us is to…"

"To WHAT? What are you saying Goku?"

Goku did not say a word. He merely pointed behind ChiChi. She turned her head slowly and saw a furry appendage standing tall behind her. Her expression went from surprise to terror in a split second.

"I…I…I…have…a…a…a…t…t…t…tail!"

Goku braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I really appreciate everyone who's reviewing. By the way, to answer raccly e.r 17: According to the DBZ plotline, Bra was born after Pan. Since this story takes place one year after the Majin Buu saga, bra is probably 2 or 3. Also, my favorite couple is Vegeta and Bulma; Vegeta because he's vicious but deeply cares about his family and Bulma because she's hot and smart. Hope that answers your questions.

I do not own Dragonball Z. Please let me know if you like the story and review. Here is chapter 9

Last time on The One You Love: Bulma and Trunks are still missing, Goku and ChiChi made up and ChiChi found out she has a tail (after which, much screaming ensued).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hm, ChiChi…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh, ChiChi…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ChiChi, it's not so bad"

"AAAHHH….not so bad…NOT SO BAD! GOKU, I…HAVE…A…**TAIL**…how could that not be 'so bad'"

"I think it looks…kinda cute…"

"Cute? CUTE? Goku, I look like an animal, a freak!"

Goku felt kind of bad, being that he used to have a tail and all. "Well…it didn't seem to bother you when we were younger and I had a tail…"

Thinking about what she had just said, she felt bad and apologized. "I'm sorry, Goku. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that…well…having a tail may be normal for a Saiyan, but not for a human. Do you know what I mean?"

Immediately cheering up, Goku gave ChiChi his famous Son grin, "I guess so. But now we know that the dragon had to change you and Bulma into Saiyans to give you those powers." Then realization hit…

"Which means that…"

"Bulma has a tail too?"

Just then Vegeta landed next to the couple. He opened his mouth to speak but was taken aback by ChiChi's tail. The prince quickly recovered and smirked. "So, that's how you onnas got your powers. You're Saiyans now!"

ChiChi quickly grabbed her tail and pulled it tightly against her body. Of course, she did not know how sensitive a Saiyan's tail was. So, as roughly as she grabbed it, she found her knees buckling and falling face first into the dirt.

"ChiChi!" Goku did an anime style "surprised" face and turned his wife around (ChiChi's eyes were those swirly things cartoon characters have when they're hypnotized or have just been hit by something). Vegeta was fighting back a laugh (which was probably wise seeing what a temper ChiChi has; as a full-blooded Saiyan with Goku's powers, ticking her off could be a fatal mistake for the prince.)

"So, the woman is also a Saiyan. This presents certain…possibilities." Vegeta mused to himself while Goku helped ChiChi up from the dirt.

"What kind of possibilities, oh Prince?" ChiChi said with as much contempt as she could muster in her weakened state.

"That's right wench! I am your Prince, and you would do well to remember that, lest you incur my wrath."

"Whatever. Just because I'm a Saiyan now it doesn't…mean…oh Kami…no…it can't be…"

"Oh, but it can…and it is!" Vegeta said with in an evil tone and with an even more evil grin. "You are a Saiyan now and I am the Prince of ALL Saiyans, even you and the woman!"

"Now wait just one minute, Vegeta!" Goku stood serious in front of the prince. "Just because ChiChi is a Saiyan now…" ChiChi grabbed Goku's arm, defiantly smirking at Vegeta. Goku then stopped for a second, forgetting what he was talking about, then remembering (somewhat) he continued "…huh…does that mean Bulma is the Princess of all Saiyans?"

ChiChi fell over anime style at Goku's incompetence to even keep a single thought in his mind.

"Huh." Vegeta turned around in disgust and said "We shall see…if she proves herself worthy."

"What do you mean 'worthy'?" ChiChi didn't like the sound of that.

"None of your business wench."

"Vegeta, why are you here? Did something bad happen?"

Then, remembering why he had come he turned to face Goku and spoke. "The woman is gone."

"WHAT! What do you mean, GONE?" ChiChi yelled. "Where's Bulma?"

Vegeta responded "IF I knew that, I wouldn't be looking for her would I, wench?"

Getting angry, ChiChi yelled back at the prince "STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM NOT A…"

"Wench" Vegeta repeated, slowly and defiantly. ChiChi could feel her blood boiling and her power surging. Her aura flared up and the ground started shaking. Vegeta only smirked. "Come and get it, if you can…"

"ChiChi, NO!" Goku tried to stop her, but it was too late. ChiChi was already leaping over Goku, doing a somersault, and landing behind Goku only to sprint towards the prince at inhuman speed. Vegeta only stood there waiting for her attack.

ChiChi swung repeatedly at Vegeta at superhuman speed. However, she was not able to land a single punch on her target. Vegeta seemed bored with the whole scene and pushed ChiChi down to the ground. "Sit down wench, or better yet, kneel before your Prince." Quickly getting up, ChiChi's next kick came dangerously close to connecting with Vegeta's face. The prince was surprised…for less than a second.

"Prince my ass! Stand still so I can CROWN you!" ChiChi threw a flurry of punches at Vegeta's face. The prince was still one step ahead of her, though.

"ChiChi stop, please?" Goku implored, knowing that if she actually did hit Vegeta things would get much worse.

"Quiet Kakkarrot! Let's see if your pitiful excuse for a mate has what it takes to 'crown' me as she put it." Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan, the force of which forced ChiChi back a few steps. Vegeta walked closer and closer to ChiChi, his aura pushing her back for every step he took.

"You see? You can't even stay your ground in my presence. How could you possibly think you could defeat me in battle…wench?"

Fighting back against the sheer force of Vegeta's Super Saiyan state, ChiChi continued advancing towards Vegeta. Goku walked in front of her to make her stop. "ChiChi, please, stop this! Stop this now!"

His only response was his wife backhanding him and sending him flying off against an already charred tree. Goku went through the burnt bark and landed on his behind, extremely surprised at ChiChi's level of strength. She was still being pushed back by Vegeta's aura though, which thoroughly enraged her.

"Give it up woman. You can't stand against the might of the Saiyan Prince! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Vegeta threw his head back and laughed as ChiChi tried, in vain, to advance towards the prince. Speaking with every step she took, ChiChi said "HRRRR…I…WILL…NOT…BE…CALLED….A…**WENCH**!" At this ChiChi felt stronger and more power surging through her; so much so that her hair started flickering blonde and her eyes teal."

Vegeta was taken aback on this and said "NO! It's…impossible…you can't…you just can't" Vegeta took a step back as ChiChi kept flickering between black and blonde hair and black and teal eyes. However, with each step ChiChi got closer to her prey."

"YOU…ARE…NOT…MY…PRINCE! HRRRAAAARRR!" ChiChi stopped to release her anger with a growl and then a bright light exploded.

"CHICHI!" Goku screamed, fearing that his wife had destroyed herself with all of her new found power. Vegeta, however, had the feeling something else was going on. He was right. As the dust cleared, both male Saiyans beheld the earth woman as something that neither of them had thought possible…

"ChiChi? What…how…?"

"NO! It can't be! There are no records of this. There are no legends of this. She can't be a…"

Both men stood in awe as before them stood, for the first time in history, a very angry **female** SUPER SAIYAN!


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on The One You Love: After sensing that Bulma was gone, Vegeta sought out Goku. He arrived after ChiChi realized that she's a Saiyan now. Vegeta (unceremoniously) informs her that he is her Prince now and that she should bow before him. Needless to say, ChiChi has other thoughts on the matter. She starts fighting Vegeta but gets irritated with not being able to hit him. Vegeta taunts her so much that she goes Super Saiyan before two very surprised male Saiyans.

I do not own Dragonball Z. Please let me know if you like the story and review. Here is chapter 10

Vegeta was so surprised at ChiChi's transformation he didn't have time to avoid the powerful blow aimed at him. The punch connected full force and sent the Saiyan Prince up in the air and into the forest, breaking down a few trees in the process. Goku could only stand still in fear as he saw his wife advancing onto the Prince; obviously she wasn't quite done with him yet.

However, from the massive explosion that left nothing standing save the Saiyan Prince himself, it was apparent Vegeta wasn't done either. Of course, his aura was different now, being encircled with electricity as well as a golden aura; he had ascended to Super Saiyan II and he did not look happy.

"**HHRRRAAAAHHHRRR"**

"Oh boy. Vegeta is mad now…!" Goku timidly said, after hearing Vegeta's roar.

This didn't stop ChiChi from flying right into the Prince and start pummeling him.

Vegeta only stood there, gave ChiChi a murderous glare and flew at her (much in the same way he did after Cell killed Trunks). "Now you die, wench!" Vegeta stated.

"Stop…calling…me…WENCH!" ChiChi let loose with a double-handed blast, aiming to wipe the floor with Vegeta. When the energy bolts got close enough though, Vegeta swatted them away like flies.

"That the best you got, woman?" taunted Vegeta, smirking while charging up ki in his hand "Try THIS!"

A small orb of light streaked across the sky towards ChiChi. Surprised at the rather small attack, ChiChi tried to swat it away like Vegeta had done her attacks. However, this proved to be a mistake.

As soon as her hand came in contact with the glowing sphere, it exploded into a bright light. She did not feel any pain, other than her eyes stinging, but could only see blurry images. She did see a faint image moving towards her but did not think to do anything about it until it was too late. Vegeta had barreled against her at great speed. The next thing ChiChi felt was the wind getting knocked out of her and her moving backwards extremely fast. She did not have time to react as Vegeta stopped and, grabbing her by the shoulders, flew about a thousand feet into the air and elbowed her into the ground. A large crater was made and Vegeta could see that ChiChi's hair had reverted to its original black color.

Vegeta wasn't done though. He quickly descended with a kick, aiming for the unconscious woman's stomach. He was stopped just short of killing ChiChi by Goku, who had seen the way the fight had gone and did not want anyone getting hurt further.

"That's enough, Vegeta!" Goku said, in his most serious tone to the Prince. Vegeta could only leer at him, his face twisted by anger.

"Out of the way, Kakkarrot! I will decide when it's enough. This wench will learn that I, Vegeta, am her one true ruler, or she will die!"

Rolling his eyes, Goku said "Are you still on that 'Prince of all Saiyans' kick? I thought you had grown beyond that Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at his long time rival, then at the helpless woman lying in the dirt, then back at Goku and spoke "Just because Vegeta-sei is dead, does not mean that I do not have my pride as a warrior and a Prince." Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan II and back to his normal state before continuing. "Nor does it mean that I will allow anyone to belittle my title or the family that it belongs to. That is the pride, the honor of the house of Vegeta."

"Wow Vegeta. I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize it meant that much to you."

Vegeta humphed and said "I don't expect an idiot like you to understand what it means to be a true Saiyan. However, I do expect you, and everyone else in this planet, to respect my heritage."

"Noted. Now, while I get ChiChi why don't you tell me when you noticed Bulma was gone?"

"The woman? Gone…?" Vegeta was taken aback for a second, trying to remember why he had come looking for Goku in the first palce. Remembering he said "Yes, the woman is gone. I noticed her ki a few miles from me, over the ocean. It spiked up for a few seconds, then went back to normal and then it disappeared completely."

"Wow. What could have caused that, Vegeta?" After he said that, Goku prepared himself for Vegeta to snap back about how idiotic the taller Saiyan was to ask that.

Instead, Vegeta stood, crossed his arms, and lowered his gaze to the floor. "I…I don't know. I didn't feel any other ki besides hers. It could have been a malfunction in her vehicle…"

Goku was puzzled (once more) and dared to ask Vegeta a question. "Hmm…Vegeta?...If Bulma is a Saiyan, why would she need a vehicle? If she has your powers, she surely knows how to fly?"

"Did you see your mate flying during our fight, Kakkarrot?"

Crossing his arms and repeatedly tapping his temple with his index finger Goku struggled to remember. Then he finally said "hmmm…nope. I didn't Vegeta. But Why?"

Vegeta sweatdropped, his eyes becoming little black dots, and said in a very low voice "you're an even bigger idiot than I gave you credit for." Shaking off the feeling of helplessness at attempting to communicate with his sparring partner, he resorted to the only means of speech that Goku seemed to respond to: yelling "Think, you baka moron! If she can't fly, it means that she doesn't know how to control her ki yet." Then lowering his tone of voice and looking away from the source of his exasperation, the Prince said, "They have the power, but they don't know how to use it yet. That's why Bulma didn't know how to react when…whatever happened, happened. Kakkarrot, I command you and your wench to help me find my mate!"

Taking a moment to digest what Vegeta had just said, Goku replied "…Ohhhh, you want ChiChi and me to help you look for Bulma. Well, sure Vegeta. Why didn't you just say so?" then Goku gave Vegeta that (stupid) Son grin that Vegeta hates so much. However, the older Saiyan kept himself from flaring into Super Saiyan and starting another pointless battle. He concluded that this would only waste time from looking for his wife.

Vegeta began to levitate off the ground and said, "Good. Now pick up that mound of flesh you call a wife and bring her with us. She may be helpful once she wakes up." He then took off in the direction where he last felt his mate's energy signature.

Throwing ChiChi over his shoulder, Goku took flight after the Saiyan prince. Before catching up with him he said "Thank you Vegeta."

"What are you talking about, freak?"

Ignoring the insult, Goku continued "I wanted to thank you for not killing ChiChi. You seemed pretty upset back there."

"There would have been no point to it. She and the woman are now Saiyans and there is so little of our people left that no more Saiyans will die by my hand."

"Even me?" said Goku, playfully.

"You, I haven't decided yet" said Vegeta with an evil grin, then speeded up.

Goku matched his evil grin and said "Whatever you say, Vegeta."


	11. Chapter 11

Last time on The One You Love: Vegeta and ChiChi are locked into a fight. She lands one good punch and sends Vegeta flying. Vegeta loses his temper and pummels her into the ground, with Goku having to intervene before he kills her. Having proven his superiority by beating ChiChi in a fight, Vegeta takes off to search for Bulma with Goku and ChiChi in tow.

I do not own Dragonball Z. Please let me know if you like the story and review. Here is chapter 11

Bulma opened her eyes hazily and sat up on the examination table she was on. She could only see blurs but definitely could hear the sounds of computers and machinery. It all felt so familiar she believed she was back in her lab at Capsule Corp.

"Hmmmm. Vegeta must have brought me home…ouch!"

Bulma rubbed the aching spot on her head and moved from side to side, as if to shake off a bad thought.

"Ooooh. What…happened?"

Stumbling, she grabbed onto a firm surface to regain her balance. However, upon touching it she immediately snapped out of her stupor. She knew there was nothing like what she was touching in her lab. She looked at what she was touching and shrieked when she saw it was the faceless being that had attacked her over the ocean. This scream was nothing compared to the one she let out after looking at herself on the creature's reflective surface…she was naked!

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Moving quickly, she started mumbling and looking for anything to cover herself up. She frantically looked until she found a white lab coat and put it on. The faceless thing did not make a move, even to observe. Believe it or not, Bulma was quite offended by this fact.

"Hmmph! I guess I don't warrant even a little peek…This thing can't be human!"

As she cautiously approached her captor, she dared to touch it and found it cool to the touch…and metallic. She quickly reached a conclusion: "Androids". Looking around the strange lab only confirmed her suspicions. "Someone is making androids!" She started freaking out and looking every which way for a way out. Just then, she overheard footsteps above her. She tried to remain calm and listen for where the footsteps were leading. She heard the footsteps move just above the entrance to the lab & then they were gone. However, the next sound Bulma heard chilled her blood…

"_DING_"

"An elevator! Someone's coming this way!" Bulma quickly hid behind a large console from where she could still watch the door to the lab. In her fear she squeezed the console and scrunched up part of the top.

"Wait…how…?" Then she remembered that she had Vegeta's power level. This gave her the courage to make a serious mistake.

As she saw the old man in a lab coat, holding a clipboard and a coffee mug, walking closer, Bulma sprang forward and said:

"Hold it right there old…"

She did not get to finish her sentence, as almost instantly a yellow beam held Bulma in place, while the man kept walking, looking at a clipboard. He finally reached a desk, set the clipboard down, grabbed the back the office chair and wheeled it towards Bulma.

"Welcome, Mrs. Briefs. Please, excuse the state my lab is in. I've been very busy and I never get visits anyway. However, yours is a very special case." He then took a sip of his coffee.

"Who are you? What do you want? And why are you making androids?" Bulma was very smart. She knew she might not get to ask any questions later so she asked them now.

"Who I am is of no concern to you. As for what I want, is the destruction of your husband, Prince Vegeta, and his fellow Saiyan, the one you call Son Goku. The androids are merely a means to get what I want."

"Great! Another Gero wannabe…" Bulma scoffed, after which she felt the beam retract, causing her great pain." However, the pain was nothing compared to the sheer terror inspired by the old man's face at her comment.

"I am nothing like Gero! I am his superior…I always was! It should have been me working for the Red Ribbon army. Not him! He always managed to steal my ideas and take credit for my work!

"So…what? Did you guys go to school together or something?" Bulma asked, hoping to get some information she could use against her captor.

"We did more than that. We were friends, rivals. One always wanted to outdo the other. It was glorious; the competition made me feel alive, it gave me purpose. My one goal in life was to outdo him."

"So…he got all the credit?"

"I was always the more brilliant. He just managed to get noticed more." Lowering his head and placing his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose, the old man seemed to be reminiscing for a second. "I should have been the one… I should have been the one…the one to get all the glory, all the fame, all the…"

"Fame? Infamy is more like it. Gero built weapons for the Red Ribbon army. He was going to help them take over the world. And then, he sent those androids against my husband and our friends."

"Gero's inventions were child's play. They…they were no more than…than tinker toys compared to my creations. One of my weapons could level an entire city. The world would have been mine…" Bulma's host seemed too caught up in his fantasy monologue to notice her starting to power up. However, the beam contracted again and caused her much pain. She soon stopped trying to power up. The old scientist looked in her direction.

"A simple ray of light; That is all it takes to tame a Saiyan. You know, I never thought I would get the chance to test it out on a Saiyan that wasn't Son Goku or Prince Vegeta. I guess I did a great job with it. Gero would have never thought of it. His little energy absorption gadgets couldn't hold a candle to my leech ray."

Bulma got squeamish at the mention of leeches. "Ewww, why'd you have to call it that? 'Leech ray' disgusting."

I'm sorry that my invention's appellation does not…appeal to you Mrs. Briefs. However, I think it most accurately describes what it does. Every time you struggle it takes your energy and stores it to power itself." Smirking to himself, he added "sheer genius."

Bulma still struggled, while getting weaker by the minute. The new villain simply smiled at the futility of her efforts. When she was near exhaustion, he simply stated "Don't worry, Mrs. Briefs you won't be alone for long." He began to laugh as he walked out of the lab.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: For all the great reviewers out there, I have a treat for you:**

**I have decided that this story (The One You Love) will be the first in a 4-part miniseries. However, I will not reveal the plot until it is time. Therefore, enjoy the stories and keep on reviewing. Super Saiyaman III.**

Last time on The One You Love: Bulma finds herself in a strange lab, surrounded by machinery to make androids. She gets to meet her captor and learns of his nefarious plan to destroy Goku and Vegeta. She is desperately trying to break free.

I do not own Dragonball Z. Please let me know if you like the story and review. Here is chapter 12

"I've got to get out of here!" Bulma told herself as she studied her surroundings. Her host had seen it fit to encase her in a glass tube, while still being under the influence of the leech ray. However, she was able to move about the tube. The lab itself was foreign to her but some of the machinery was familiar.

"Great. Those are Capsule Corps machines." She stated indignantly. "Remind me to institute a policy to better screen our customers…" she said to no one in particular.

"There must be a way out…" She started to power up but quickly lost her energy thanks to the leech ray. She plopped down and began to cry out for her husband. "Vegeta…Vegeta, where are you?"

At that same moment, a few miles away, Vegeta hears Bulma's voice in his mind during his flight. Taken aback with a gasp at hearing his mate's cry for help he blurted out "B…Bulma?"

"Huh? Did you say something Vegeta?" Goku asked innocently enough, an unconscious ChiChi still slung over his shoulder.

Regaining his composure, Vegeta turned around and glared at his rival. Had he seen him in his moment of weakness? No, he couldn't have! He was a moron who would not notice if the world was falling around him.

"Shut up fool and keep looking for the woman." He then faced forward and increased his speed. _She's got to be here somewhere. I can feel her _Vegeta thought, now very concerned about his wife, though he would never show it in public.

If Goku noticed he did not say anything. However, he did notice when the lump of flesh he was carrying (i.e. his wife) began to stir and moan. "Hey Vegeta?"

"WHAT!"

"ChiChi is waking up and I'm getting hungry. Can we land and take a break?"

_I'll give you a break alright…_You can stop if you want, but don't expect me to wait for you two.

"Awww, c'mon Vegeta. I know you're hungry too! You haven't eaten anything since this morning and it's almost dinner time. You can't find Bulma on an empty stomach; you won't have the energy!"

He did have to admit that he was hungry. The need to find his mate had consumed him all this time and he had neglected his own well being. Of course, his pride would not let him accept that the third-class moron was right. Instead, he justified it by concluding that whatever had happened to Bulma was powerful enough to bring down a powerful Saiyan. Therefore, he would need to be at his best to fight this new opponent. And he couldn't do that on an empty stomach.

"Whatever took Bulma is strong enough to take down a Saiyan, even a weaker one, and that could be a bother. Even though it is insignificant to me, it will grovel before me at my full power before I destroy it." Then, after taking a pause for dramatic effect, he continued "We will make camp in that island, Kakkarrot. There should be something there that we can kill and eat."

"Maybe there's some fish there!"

Vegeta had a vain pop out in his forehead, from the younger Saiyan's non-existent grasp of the obvious. This caused him to flare up to Super Saiyan.

"OF COURSE THERE'LL BE FISH THERE YOU MORON! IT'S AN ISLAND!" The ocean itself seemed to reel from the sheer force of Vegeta's voice. After it was over, the islands were lucky to still be in one piece. Calming down, he returned to his normal state and glared daggers at Goku. Goku just stood there blinking in surprise, and then burst into his cheesy Son grin.

"So…are we going or what? I'm hungry Vegeta…pleeeeeeeease?"

Giving an exasperated sigh, Vegeta said "you're lucky you stayed on Earth, Kakkarott. On Vegetasei you would have been killed years ago because of your stupidity." He then turned around and started flying towards the island without another word.

"Gee, thanks Vegeta…I think." Goku then followed Vegeta.

As they approached the island a small periscope rose out of the water and watched as the two Saiyans flew in its direction.

A few hours later, Vegeta had killed a small dinosaur and Goku caught a few extra large fish. By this time ChiChi had woken up and was trying to get her bearings. Then, looking at the boys coming with the food she said "Great! I guess I'll have to cook those as well…"

ChiChi did cook the meal (which tasted much better to Vegeta than eating it raw) and then they went on to make a shelter for the night.

Vegeta decided to take a walk under the stars while the moron (Goku) and his mate slept. He looked up at the sky and traced his finger along the stars until he came upon an empty spot and said "Vegetasei…" The warrior then caught himself, hmmphed and went to sit by a small pool of water. He looked at his reflection. He noticed how blue the water was _"just like her hair"_. For a second he thought he saw Bulma's reflection in the water but when he reached for it, a bug landed on the pool and ripples tore apart the image.

He stood there transfixed for a few moments, until he heard someone behind him. He quickly readied a ki blast in his hand to eliminate whatever was coming. He relaxed though, when he saw Goku come out of the brush. "Hey Vegeta! Whatcha doin'"

Vegeta turned away from his rival and said "none of your business clown! I want to be alone!" The ki ball merely dissipated into thin air.

A few seconds passed and Goku said "You know, I miss her too. She is my friend after all…"

"What are you babbling about? Who…?"

"Bulma, Vegeta. I can tell you miss her." Vegeta was furious that this inferior creature had correctly guessed his thoughts. Then, after a while Goku said "It's ok to love your wife, you know."

His patience with the baka rapidly coming to an end, Vegeta formed a ki ball and threw it at Goku's chest. Goku merely caught it and it sizzled to nothing between his hands. Then he continued "I love my wife, and it's made me stronger than I ever thought possible." Knowingly taking a risk, Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. The Prince became enraged as he slowly turned his head to look at the offending hand, then going back to look at the Saiyan in front of him. Before he exploded, Goku thought it wise to say one final thing "Vegeta, loving my family, my friends, that is what pushes me to become stronger. I never want to let anything bad happen to them. It is that what allowed me to go Super Saiyan the first time and then into all the other stages. You want to be stronger? Then care for someone other than yourself and accept it!" He then removed his hand and went back into the greenery.

Vegeta closed his eyes, seeing red and readied a ki blast that would have destroyed the entire island. Then, thought about it better and fired it off into the sky, like a flare. He could not believe the audacity of this…this pauper; touching the crown prince of Vegetasei, attempting to…to counsel as if he knew better than the Prince! It was an offense punishable by death.

When he sank down to relax, though he did think about what Goku had said. _Could it be? Is love of family and friends really the key to unlocking Saiyan potential?_ Then, out loud he said "Preposterous! All great warriors in Vegetasei were so because they cared about no one. They only cared about the battle and getting stronger! _Yet, how many of them made it to Super Saiyan? None._ Looking back in Goku's direction, Vegeta allowed himself a smirk. _Perhaps you are not as stupid as I thought Kakkarrot._

"Vegeta.Vegeta" yelled Goku as he came running, tripped and fell onto the Prince.

_Perhaps I was wrong about that _"Kakkarrot! What the hell are you doing? Get off me you third-class baka! Get OFF!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and blew Goku away into a tree. The tree broke and Goku was seeing stars, but he quickly shook it off.

"Now tell me! What is wrong with you? Tell me quickly before I decide to blast you to the next dimension!" Vegeta was very agitated by this point.

"ChiChi's gone!"

"Hnnn…where…where am I…BULMA!"

ChiChi woke up to see her best friend encased in a glass tube, pushing against the glass trying to communicate with her. However, ChiChi was also being held in a similar tube. She noticed a strange yellow light beaming down on her, which made her feel weaker. She tried in vain to get out of the tube. Then, remembering her fight with Vegeta, she powered up a kamehameha and aimed it at the tube. However, before she could muster the ki ball, it quickly faded and she fell to her knees, eyes closed and exhausted.

Just then, she decided to open her eyes and was able to see her hands…and the rest of her body as the day she was born. "What…what happened? How…AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

In her hysteria, she did not see Bulma pointing to a lab coat on the floor of the tube. Bulma pounded on the glass tube to get ChiChi's attention, but the other woman was not very coherent at the moment. She then noticed someone entering the room. It was their "host".

He went to a panel and pushed a button, then spoke into a microphone. "Hello Mrs. Son. Please, do not be alarmed. Nothing has happened to you, other than having a few tests ran on your Saiyan physiology. Think of it as your annual checkup." A chuckle escaped the man's lips as he continued. "And please, do put that lab coat on! It's very distracting to have you bustling about naked."

It was then that ChiChi noticed the lab coat and quickly moved to put it on. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.

"Must we go through this every time? Very well: My name is not important and what I want is to destroy every Saiyan on this planet. Is that really so hard to understand?"

"WHAT? But why? What did Saiyans ever do to you?"

"Your husband destroyed my chances to rule the world. And as for Prince Vegeta…well we can't have any loose cannons running around, can we?" the old man gloated. "Now, I have all the data I need about Saiyan physiology. The only thing left to do is put it to good use." Then, turning back towards the console he spoke into the microphone again. "This may take a while so, why don't you ladies chat amongst yourselves. I will leave the intercom on so you can hear each other. Ok? Ok." It was then that the old man left and the women were left to fill each other in on what had happened for the rest of the night.

The following day, the old man came to his captives with a pair of collars and a very happy expression. "I did it! I did it! I finally finished!" The two women looked at each other and then back at him. "Now, the only thing left to do is to test them." After he said this he placed the collars on the console, pushed a button and gas filled the glass tanks Bulma and ChiChi were in. Both women started pounding on the glass, covering their faces and desperately trying to get away from the gas. Slowly, though, the gas took effect and knocked them both out. He then opened the tubes and placed a collar around each woman's neck and closed the tubes up again. "This should take a few hours. Sweet dreams ladies." He turned around as he switched off the lights to the lab and exited.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time on The One You Love: While looking for Bulma, Goku, Vegeta and ChiChi take a rest in a nearby island. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched. Later Goku and Vegeta have a talk about the true source of Goku's power, which amazes the Saiyan Prince. At the end, they find that ChiChi is gone. She wakes up to find herself in the old man's lab along with Bulma. He then proceeds to pump some gas into their glass tubes, after which they lose consciousness.

I do not own Dragonball Z. Please let me know if you like the story and review. Here is chapter 13

Morning came to the little corner of the world that was the old man's abode. Stretching a bit, he poured himself a cup of coffee and lazily walked down to his lab. He saw the glass tubes still darkened by the gas. He then pushed a few buttons on his console and the gas was slowly sucked out of the tubes.

"Rise and shine ladies! We have a full day today!" He said while tapping on their tubes. At first, they seemed to be oblivious to the old man's presence, for which he redoubled his efforts to wake them by knocking harder onto the glass "C'mon. We haven't got all day. Get up...Get UP!"

At this sharp command, ChiChi quickly woke up and lunged at the old scientist like a feral animal, clawing and scratching at the tube in an effort to get to the old man. Their "host" was taken by surprise and was scared out of his wits. This he did not appreciate. He pushed a button on a remote and ChiChi appeared to be experiencing a lot of pain coming from her collar.

"Now, now my dear. You don't want to waste all your energy on little old me, do you? No, you want a different playmate; one that can give as good as she gets, don't you?"

As if knowing they were talking about her, Bulma quickly lunged at the scientist but was stopped by her glass prison walls. She too was clawing and scratching and trying to get out.

"Well! I've got two live ones, don't I?" He then pushed a few buttons and the tubes filled with gas a second time and the two women fell asleep again. "Let's see how you do when I let you loose…"

Elsewhere, Vegeta & Goku are flying over the ocean looking for Bulma and ChiChi.

"I can't believe she would just leave like that!" cried Goku.

"Hmmph. If I was mated to someone like you, I would leave too." Vegeta said this with a smirk in his face, knowing that the remark would hurt the younger Saiyan.

"…that wasn't nice Vegeta" Goku said, with a whimper.

"It wasn't meant to be! Now shut up and keep looking. Those onnas have to be here somewhere. It's not like the ground swallowed…them…up" Vegeta got an idea as he said that, looking down at the ocean.

"Maybe…" Vegeta took a dive into the ocean, a ki shield around him and began to sense for any power levels close to his. Meanwhile, Goku had seen Vegeta dive but was still just floating above the water looking around for his sparring partner.

"Vegeta? VEGETA! Vegeta…? Where are you? Which way did you go?" Goku started getting desperate "Oh man! Now everybody's lost." Then realizing this, he got a worried look on his face "What if I get lost next? Oh…mmm..but…I don't want to be lost…waaahhh!"

Just then, Vegeta flew out of the ocean for a breath, scaring Goku half to death in the process.

"YAAAH!"

"Kakkarrot! Stop acting like a fool…" then Vegeta sweatdropped as he thought _oh, yeah, that's the only way he knows how to act_…"Kakkarrot stop what you're doing and come with me. I found something." The Prince then took another breath and dove into the water again.

After regaining his composure, Goku followed suit. However, he did not know how to make a ki shield like Vegeta's so he did get wet and water got into his eyes. He was having trouble seeing but got used to the water a few seconds after. He saw Vegeta below him, going towards the bottom of the ocean. Goku followed only to be met with a family of sea turtles swimming in front of him. He smiled and waved at them. Of course (being Goku) he tried to say "hi" to them but forgot he was underwater. As soon as he spoke all the air he was holding on to escaped and he found himself swallowing water and gasping for air. He quickly realized his mistake and used his instant transmission to get to the surface of the ocean before he would lose consciousness. When he did, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Vegeta was completely oblivious to what his rival was doing. He aimed for the rock formation he had seen earlier and found it. However, when he approached it a barracuda launched itself against the Prince. Vegeta readied a ki blast to kill off the animal, took aim and fired. A great cloud of bubbles was created from the impact of the blast on the creature. Pleased with his handiwork the prince was about to resume his search when…the barracuda lunged for Vegeta's throat.

Narrowly dodging the fish, Vegeta said "Impossible! There's no way that thing could have survived my power!" Vegeta launched a barrage of ki blasts at the barracuda but the thing just kept on coming.

"Alright. I'm through playing around!" Vegeta started powering up but in a different way. He built a ki ball between his hands and stretched it to become a long, horizontal line. He then violently moved his arms diagonally down towards his right leg, then lifted his arms and moved them again diagonally down towards his left let, (sort of making an "X"). However, with each move he sent a sickle of energy towards his enemy. The thing wasn't prepared for this move and it got sliced into three pieces by the attack.

Vegeta marveled at his work for a split second, before he realized the thing was flashing. "Ah, sh…." The large fish exploded, sending shrapnel Vegeta's way. His aura vaporized most of it but some of it ripped his sleeves and pants.

"Someone is toying with me and they will regret ever making that mistake!"

On the surface, Goku is still trying to catch his breath while looking for Vegeta. "Vegeta? Vegeta? Yoo hoo, Vegetaaaaa…"

Meanwhile, at the hidden lab, the old man is smiling to himself, donning a strange, high tech looking hat (actually, it looks more like a spaghetti strainer with lights and wires) "Marvelous, marvelous! Everything is working perfectly. All the readings check out beautifully! Once I let them loose, they will provide me with the power I need to complete phase IV of my plan. But first…I need some lunch…LUNCH! I forgot, they're Saiyans…they need food to have energy. They won't do me any good if they're weak. Hrrgghh…ahem…no problem. Easily solved. I'll just provide them with some nourishment and get them started on phase II at the same time. Haa ha ha hoo he he he ha ho ho ho hee hee ha…"

The madman went to another room where ChiChi and Bulma were being held captive. As he had thought, the girls were very weak from hunger. He opened the comlink to speak to them, but he was also able to hear their moans of distress. This brought a smile to his lips, but quickly turned into a frown, seeing how useless they would be if they did not regain their energy. "Stand up! Stand up, stand up, STAND UP!" When they did not comply, he sent a small, electrical charge into the tubes to prod them, as it were. He quickly regretted it, though, for he realized that would only tax their strength even more.

"I have something for you ladies. Something you have been needing badly. But you'll have to earn it…heh heh heh…" The old man then pressed a button and the bottoms of the glass tubes opened up and the girls fell into separate dark, spiraling tunnels, not knowing where they led.

When Bulma's trip ended, she found herself face down on the ground. She also saw ChiChi meet the ground face first shortly after her. She looked around, disoriented and wondered "Where are we? What does he want with us? Hnnng…and why am I so hungry?" The next thing she saw told her everything she needed to know; a giant grate opened and out came a humongous tyrannosaurus. She saw ChiChi run away and try to find a place to hide. She was about to do the same, when she remembered what had happened at the lab, when she crushed the console she was hiding behind.

"ChiChi! Don't run away. Remember, you have Goku's power…"

ChiChi stopped for a second, blinked in realization (as anime are wont to do) and then said. "Oh, yeah…I forgot!" She then turned around to face the dinosaur with a smirk. She changed directions and ran straight for the dinosaur. She quickly leapt onto the animal's foot, then onto its knee and so on until she reached its shoulder. The thing kept snapping its jaws at ChiChi at each step, but was unable to catch her. It then saw her standing on its shoulder and went for her. However, ChiChi moved out of the way and it only succeeded in taking a good bite into its own flesh. The creature screamed in pain and redoubled its efforts to have ChiChi for lunch.

Seeing this, Bulma got upset at the attempt on her friend's life and she started powering up. She directed two blasts, one from each hand, to the creature's head. She connected, but there was not enough power behind it and only managed to annoy the dinosaur even further. It then tried to stomp on Bulma, while still raking its claws at ChiChi.

Seeing her friend in trouble, ChiChi powered up a Kamehameha and shot it directly at the thing's head. It did nothing against its scales and again it tried to chomp down on her, but to no avail. ChiChi was just too fast.

"ChiChi! Hit it high, I'll hit it low!"

"Right!"

Both women began to power up blasts, the ki growing between their hands, while running in opposite directions so as to not give the animal a definite target. ChiChi took the high ground since Bulma was not yet as used to her abilities; it seemed though, that ChiChi had taken quite easily to the power.

In the control room, the scientist watched both girls fight the tyrannosaurus and was amused by what he saw. "Hmm, they work well as a team but not individually. I seem to remember two of Gero's creations that did the same…Androids 17 and 18. Yes. They were powerful, but they were unstoppable as a team. They were only destroyed by being separated. I should save this knowledge for future use. For now though, I'll just watch the warm-up…"

The women finished charging up their blasts and ChiChi again jumped up to the creature's head while Bulma stood lateral to the thing's legs. Then, almost with synchronized swimmer precision, they both let loose their energy. Bulma sent a slicing wave that cut right through both of the dinosaur's knees. At the same time, ChiChi sent a full-power Kamehameha to the thing's head and vaporized it. Bulma ran to the side to avoid being squashed by the falling behemoth, with ChiChi softly landing next to her.

"Phew. I'm glad that's over!"

"You said it! But I'm still hungry…"

Listening to their conversation, the scientist grinned. "Yes, my dear. You are hungry. Let's see just what you will do to get something to eat." He then pressed a button and the light panels on the collars they were wearing came alive.

"Hey Bulma? I don't remember you having this kind of necklace?"

"Huh? What necklace? I didn't…"

Before they realized what was going on, the collars became active and they felt a searing pain in their skulls, as of someone sticking needles into their brains. What's more they began to get angry and noticed their hunger a lot more. Their expressions took a more feral look and they began to stare the other down and snarl. They both sniffed the fresh blood from the dinosaur and advanced on it without either one taking her eyes off the other. Finally, they made it to their quarry and stood at opposite ends of the creature and began to consume its raw flesh.

"Excellent. The collars work just as I designed them. Now, let them feed and sleep. They will then be ready for phase III."


	14. Chapter 14

Last time on The One You Love: Bulma and ChiChi have been subjected to several experiments by the evil scientist. He had them fight against a dinosaur and then used his technology to turn them irrational and violent (a short trip for both of them). Elsewhere, Goku and Vegeta are searching the ocean for the girls. Goku bungles up (as always) and Vegeta is attacked by a mechanical barracuda.

I do not own Dragonball Z. Please let me know if you like the story and review. Here is chapter 14.

"Waaah!" Goku screamed as he fell into the water, when just seconds before he was floating over the ocean looking for Vegeta. The Prince, coming up for air, smacked into the oblivious Saiyan and knocked him into the water.

Vegeta fumed, "Kakkarrot! You idiotic, imbecilic, #$#$#(# (and a few more $#'s too)"

Getting out of the water, Goku said "Brrr. C-c-c-cold water…Oh, hey Vegeta. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was on vacation, relaxing and drinking a mai tai…WHERE DO YOU THINK I WAS YOU BAKA!" Then, somewhat calming down "I was looking for the onnas but you never made it down there. Get yourself up and follow me!

"Awww, but I'm going to get wet again…" Goku pouted.

(Vein popping up on Vegeta's forehead) "HHHRRAAAARRRGGGH" Vegeta screams, flickering in and out of Super Saiyan mode. Then directing his gaze towards Goku, the Prince stated. "Here you moron, I'll teach you how to build a ki shield that will keep you dry if you'll just…stop…WHINING!" As he explained the technique to Goku, Vegeta thought _I can't believe I'm actually helping the idiot_.

After a few minutes Goku had the hang of the new technique. "Great. Thanks Vegeta!"

"Don't EVER mention it! The woman would never let me live it down. Now, let's go!"

In a flash both full-blooded Saiyans donned their ki shields and submerged into the water. Unfortunately, the shields did not allow them to talk to each other underwater, so they had to communicate through gestures. Poor Goku thought it was an unlikely time to play charades, but he soon understood what Vegeta was trying to say (of course, it did take a mild ki shot to the head from Vegeta before Goku really understood what he was trying to say). Soon they arrived to the place Vegeta spoke of; a large metal door in front of a giant underwater cave.

With a look and a nod, Vegeta told Goku that they should blast the door down. Goku was about to agree, but then shook his head "no" at Vegeta. Vegeta was livid: "_What is the problem with this moron?_" he thought.Goku pointed above the doors, with Vegeta looking in that direction. Then he saw that there was loose rock above the entrance. That meant that if they were to blast the door, they would cause a cave-in and wouldn't be able to get in anyway. Vegeta was, once again, amazed by Goku's perceptive nature.

Goku grabbed one side of the door and gestured for Vegeta to get the other side. Vegeta understood and, reluctantly, went along to open the door. They both pulled slightly and the door tore open, letting all the water in and sucking in both Saiyans (to their surprise). Inside, Goku and Vegeta were kneeling on the floor and spitting water out. They then saw another metal door come down behind the broken one and seal off the incoming water. Grates on the floor opened to evacuate the water that had made it into the chamber. This all happened in less than thirty seconds and the floor was once again as dry as before.

"Whoever built this place knew what they were doing!" said Vegeta, being careful not to let his awe show.

"Phheewww!" whistled Goku, as he looked around. "Boy, this place sure is big! One could get lost here, right Vegeta?" The younger Saiyan looked in the direction of his shorter counterpart as he said this.

"Pftt. Only you would get lost here Kakkarrot. I could sense my way out of this place anytime I wanted to." The truth was that the Prince had been trying to sense any energy signatures near them, but had not been able to, which made him nervous.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the cavern.

"Well, well. It seems they wore themselves out. That's fine; let them rest. I will need them at full strength for the next phase. Now, let's check on my new toys."

The old man pushed a button and the inside of the tubes Bulma and ChiChi were in faded to black, concealing the women. Turning around he walked slowly to another room, entered a security code to open the door and turned on a light switch. In the middle of the room there were two humanoid creatures, both clad in black, their faces obscured by dark, round helmets. They looked like race car drivers but with a Red Ribbon insignia as their only symbol.

"Excellent. They are perfect! Now, I just need to finish the experiment and make a few minor adjustments and they will be ready to take on those Saiyans. Finally, I will destroy the ones that robbed me of my revenge." Then, thinking back to his other victims he smiled to himself and said: "The arena is prepared. Soon I will turn those women loose against each other. This will make them bring out their latent powers, while at the same time, my leech ray will siphon off part of the power they give off and store it away for… later use."

He turned to switch the lights off and leave the room, but not before turning and looking at his work with an evil smirk. Yes, he would see those Saiyans pay…all of them. Moving to another room filled with monitors he could see the men searching their surroundings. Smiling he pushed a button and said "this should be amusing. Let's see if they make it here alive…"

The guys were walking down a metallic corridor using their ki for a light. Looking around they felt the corridor went on forever. Finally, Goku plopped down tired from walking so much.

"That's it Vegeta. I can't go on…I'm too tired…you…go on…without me…"

Vegeta turned around and said, "What are you talking about Kakarrot? You're the strongest under the heavens…after me of course. How can you be tired already?"

"B…b…bbb…ecause…" Vegeta braced himself for a stupid answer of astronomical proportions."…I didn't have any breakfast"

This answer was not as stupid as the one he thought he would get. And it was true; if a Saiyan did not keep well-fed they did not have energy to fight or do pretty much anything. Vegeta had to admit that, since they had been searching for their mates, they had not stopped to eat. And, it did not look like there was anything around this place to eat, unless they wanted to cannibalize each other. Vegeta actually thought about this, for about one second…

"_Hmm, there's a thought…WHAT! What am I thinking? I'm not eating the baka! I'll become just as stupid as he is! No way, I'd rather starve!"_

"…can't…go…on…" Goku whined and plopped his head onto the ground, with a loud thud, his ears ringing from the impact.

"Hey.,.Vegeta…I must have hit my head hard…I hear ringing…"

"Hmmph. Maybe if you hit yourself hard enough you'd remember your Saiyan programming and be useful for once."

Goku thought about this and then hit his head again, trying to do what Vegeta had suggested. He repeated this a few times until he was dizzy from the constant punishment. "Nope, I don't think that's going to work Vegeta. But I still can hear that ringing…"

Vegeta was about to say something un-nice to Goku, when he noticed that he could hear the ringing too. Then, taking a fighting stance he said, "Either the ringing in your head is loud enough for me to hear, or there's something going on here. Stand up! And be ready for battle."

At the mention of battle, Goku stood straight up and got into a fighting stance as well, his eyes looking back and forth for an enemy. Vegeta did this and smelled the air for any sign of the threat. He detected nothing. However, just as Goku was about to lower his guard, they hear the ringing sound again. "What IS that?" said Vegeta. Then, everything went deathly quiet. "I don't like this, Kakarrot. There are no sounds anywhere. There should at least be something…" Just then, Vegeta heard more than he ever wanted to, as a rushing torrent of water came crashing against them, filling up the whole room. The Saiyans were caught by surprise with this and, even though they were hovering at the top of the tunnel, the whole area was flooded in a matter of seconds. Vegeta tried blasting out of the area, but the walls were impervious to ki blasts; it was almost as if the metal were absorbing the energy. He was only able to take one last breath before the room was completely filled with water. Submerged, he and Goku were looking for a way out. Goku was still trying to blast his way out but, as weak as he was, he couldn't do much.

Vegeta motioned for them to head to the bottom of the room. There he started punching the metal, which started giving way. Goku joined Vegeta in trying to punch their way out of their situation. However, a loud, screeching sound reverberated through the room, amplified by the water. Both Saiyans lost a lot of air in the process. While both were in pain, Vegeta started taking in water and drowning. The single thought that went through his mind was, "No! It can't be! I cannot die this way. Not this way!" As he was starting to blank out, Goku took him by the shoulder and put two fingers on his forehead and, with his last breath, teleported them out of there.

"NOOOO!" The scientist, watching in his control room, slammed his fists into the control panel, making the lights flicker some. "I had them…they were dead…how could I have overlooked his teleportation technique?…AARRGGHH!" Then, regaining his composure, he stated "No matter. They will be back. And by the time they do, phase III will be completed. Then nothing will stop me; Nothing." Switching to a different monitor, he could see ChiChi and Bulma fighting each other in an arena. Chichi had long gone Super Saiyan, while Bulma was trailing. However, she seemed to have about equal power to ChiChi in Super Saiyan form. "Interesting, now how can that be?" He then saw ChiChi slam her foot against Bulma's face, making her bleed. Bulma turned around and, tasting her own blood, became enraged and screamed to the top of her lungs, while her hair flickered between her natural color and gold. She let loose a yell aimed at ChiChi and the force of the yell pushed ChiChi back against the wall. Bulma took to the air and lunged for ChiChi's throat.

"Good, good. She's reached Super Saiyan state. A little slow, like her husband, but a dramatic change nonetheless. She also seems to be much more vicious than her sparring partner there. Good. She will do just nicely. The other is much stronger, but is not tactical at all. However, she makes a good heavy-hitter. Regardless, they will provide me with all the power I need."

Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Turtle was coming in from the outside to get something to eat. However, when he went inside he was surprised at the sight before him: There was a tangled mass of bodies there; two had long, black hair, one had only a small, curly tail showing, and yet another had a shiny surface to it. Turtle, tilted his head sideways to make sense of what he was seeing. This, however, didn't help at all so he shrugged and went back outside.


End file.
